buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Card Review: Star Deity Fusion Dragon, Zodiac "Es"
Star Deity Fusion Dragon, Zodiac “Es” is obviously Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac’s “new” or “evolved” form. It boasts a 7000/2/5000 stat range which is the exact same as its previous form, and it also has the same Cost. Staying true to Zodiac it also has “Gravity Rest”. “Es” however lacks a “If using X world get X effect” and only has 1 effect that prevents a Size 2 or less monster on your opponent's field from Standing during the start phase. “ES” also boasts move and soulguard. Es is quite underwhelming to be honest and this is mostly a reflection on the current game climate more so then it is a reflection on Es’s viability. However, lacking either the 8k solid wall breaking power or the 6k defence reliable wall power of normal wall cards Zodiac suffers heavily. Moreover it lacks the critical buff that SDW Zodiac gave or the +3k and Penetrate that LW Zodiac granted. So not only does it not push for more damage but it also cannot effectively break through walls as well. Having only move as a keyword to utilize is not very meaningful, in fact Legend World is running a Closed Center formation and SDW Zodiac is more often the not using a Closed Center as well with cards like Barrier Barret being viable options. To me Es feels mostly incomplete as a card like it’s missing at least on vital aspect of the aforementioned reasons that enable it to replace Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac. If it had a 8000/2/6000 spread, there would be a better argument for it. Buffing Gravity Rest would have been plausible as well. The most crucial aspect of its “Paralyze” like ability is that it’s only extended to size 2 or less monsters in a meta that is infested with powerful size 3 monsters. Es cannot even paralyze items, because Bushi was correct in not extending it to size 3’s as that’d be far too broken but the current atmosphere is not helping Es out at all. In terms of use I could only really see it being used as the backup in SDW. Zodiac already has a pretty ok Search card that ensures Star Deity is called but High Eliminator is a perfectly viable card(as it bears the exact same stats as “Es”). But Eliminator negging your opponent 2 life is nothing major in most decks, so there is an argument to be made that Es can replace Eliminator in SDW. However in LW which is quite infamous for its screwy and anti-meta nature there is less incentive to use a card that is quite literally ignored by the meta is not smart. High Eliminator being able to neg opponent of 2 gauge is nothing BIG but it’s a pretty ok effect and it’s a backup this is not really anything crucial about how this card is used. At the end of the day Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac is the star of the show and there’s now way that beauty is being replaced by something that has little potency or impact. Maybe in a different metagame Es will see more play but for now this is it! Hey guys. I've taken a "backseat" so to speak on the wiki as I really don't see it contributing at all to my overall BF experience, but this is a good place to post blogs and it will be seen by a decent number of people. I hope to continue these card reviews for the rest of Dragon fighters. Category:Blog posts